Orochimaru wipes out the contestants
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: B-day present for AnkoxOrochimaru! Inspired by the song "Next Contestant" by Nickelback, AU-ish,Featuring: Deidara, Ino, and Itachi. Figures from Anko's past try to take her away from her lover Orochimaru. Like Hell he's going to take that!
1. Jealous much?

Orochimaru stared at his girlfriend's attire: a mesh tank top, white skirt, and the usual trench coat that she was to wear over the skimpy outfit for their Friday night outing for Anko's birthday. He smiled, though he was slight worry.

"It's nice, but…" The idea off those drunken _assholes _coming on to her caused his blood pressure to spike dangerously. Every time they went to their favorite bar, someone made some idiot to make an attempt to pick her up. Anko always tried to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere, and joked on how naturally jealous he was, but this calmed his rage to little avail.

Anko rolled her eyes playfully, well humored at her boyfriend's possessiveness. He never liked the idea at other people looking at her. At first it annoyed her to no end, but later she found his angry, sweaty, form as he almost broke the unlucky soul hitting on her quite sexy. "Relax, babe. Besides, this is all for you."

He laughed softly out of humor and helped her put on her coat. "Let's be off then."

"Promise me you'll keep your cool tonight." She requested a little desperately, clenching his hand.

He sighed. "Anko…"

She eyed him stubbornly. "Last time we went out, you sent that Hatake guy to the hospital."

"…He grabbed at you." He growled with venom.

"He wasn't going to try anything with you standing right beside me. But you still went crazy and broke the guy's nose."

"And two ribs." Orochimaru added with a little pride.

Anko sighed agitatedly, and then gave him a soft look. "I don't want to see you get hurt or behind a jail cell. Just promise…Please?"

He closed his eyes and let some of his fury melt away. "Okay."

She kissed his lips gently and went to the door. "Very good." She added as he followed. "And if you don't, I'll just punish you later."

He laughed. "I'll be sure to kill the next person I see, then."

She looked back at him. "You might want to rethink that if you ever want to have sex again."

At "The Spooky Angel" cafe and bar, Orochimaru pulled a chair out for Anko to sit down in and made a few glances around the small gathering place. Only a few people were piling in for dinner and such, which gave Orochimaru a sense of peace of mind…Until Deidara showed up.


	2. Bad idea Deidara!

First off: **Deidara**

…O…o…O…

"Hey, pretty lady!" a drunken blond greeted while draping his arms around Anko's shoulders.

She smiled as politely as she could. "Hello, Deidara."

Deidara and Anko had formed a small group of them and two other people who had been tightly netted together for years. But as they started to grow into teenagers, their group faded into different directions, especially Anko who had been getting weird, lustful looks from her comrades.

Deidara had been trying to pick up Anko for years now. Every attempt had been a failure because of the man that was always with her, Orochimaru. This caused a deep hatred between the two, one that increased each time they made contact with each other. Though, this never stopped Deidara's attempts toward the lovely Anko.

He smirked as his hands rested lustfully on her shoulders. "What's a lovely set-up like yourself doing in a dangerous place like this…Hmm?"

Anko nodded towards a seething Orochimaru.

Deidara glared "Hey."

The glass Orochimaru was holding broke into pieces, snarling. "Evening."

Deidara wasn't too drunk to know that the man before him was getting an adrenaline rush from his presence. Still, he was drunk enough to not see the murder in his eyes when his grip around Anko's neck tightened.

"How about I take you out of this for a little while?" he mused to her. He took in a deep inhale of her hair. "Things are about to get physical…" He squeaked as something sharp pricked the special thing in between his legs.

"Easy, Deidara." Anko whispered.

Orochimaru slammed his fist down on the table, causing the silverware to clank and some of the other customers to look up. "THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS TO BE TAKEN OUT IS YOU, DEIDARA!"

The room was silent for a few seconds until Anko cleared her throat, a warning for him to calm down. Orochimaru looked at her and then at Deidara. Golden, death-silted eyes met blue, bloodshot ones in a death glare; the only thing they could share. Deidara scoffed finally.

"Later," he slurred, swatting his hand in Anko's direction. Anko nodded back and turned back to her steaming boyfriend.

"You should be used to it by now." She growled.

Orochimaru's fists unclenched from the tablecloth he was holding on to. That blond punk had been the straw that broke the camels' back. That fool, putting his hands on _his_ woman…

He stood up casually. "Please excuse me."

Anko opened her mouth to protest, but he was already trudging along to one of the separate hallways. She sighed and picked up one of the unbroken wine glasses. "Waitress!"

Orochimaru snuck through the kitchen unnoticed by the box of garbage he had picked up as a disguise. He sat it outside the door and studied the alleyway. The air reeked of garbage, booze, and lust: Deidara no doubt. He licked his lips and followed the shadows.

.,.,.,

"Son of a bitch." Deidara grumbled aloud as he took scooted on top of a dumpster and lit up a cigarette. "Who the Hell does he thing he is?"

He breathed out a gray puff and watched it dissolve; in his drunken state, he could have sworn he saw Anko's image in it.

He smirked. "Why the Hell does she wants someone like him? He's not right for her at all…too old, and pale." He laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if the old coot had a heart attack every time he fu-…" his words were cut off by the hand that dragged him off of the dumpster and threw him into a pile of dirty boxes.

He spat the cigarette out and looked up at his attacker. He smirked as he started to stand "I'll be damned. You know, if you wanted a smoke I would have given you one, old man."

Orochimaru kicked him in the side and stepped down on his chest to keep him down. "Deidara…Keep your hands…off my girl."

Deidara looked up at him and glared at the shadow that he was being betrayed as his mind forced words out that he didn't want to say. "Not a chance."

Orochimaru's eyes became slits and he reached down to jerk the boy in the air. "Well then it seems that I'm going to have to make you, hmm?"

He smirked as he threw the small-framed boy into one of the walls, which he hit with a gag. He grabbed his throat again before he had the chance to fall. He studied his shock, blue eyes, which lowered. His gaze followed to see Deidara's bent and twisted fingers; his hand was broken from the collision, but this only influenced the possessive man even more.

He grabbed the broken limb, earning a nice squeak from Deidara. "You know how much I hate it when you put these disgusting things on her?" he mocked, taking hold of his other arm and pinning them both to his sides. "No one should be allowed to ever do that to her." He flipped the poor boy around so that his head was pressed against the gritty walls and his arms were stretched out behind him. Orochimaru slowly began to pull them back.

"I'm…going…to…make…damn…sure…that…you…" he grunted in between pulls. "…that…you…never…touch…"

"Stop!" Deidara screamed in pain, his limps were nothing but flabby skin now

"…her…" Orochimaru's eyes became dark "…again."

He let the suffering boy fall to the ground. He stared at him as he tried to use his chin to crawl away and laughed. He looked behind him and caught sight of a small dumpster piece. He leered and stalked over to it.

Deidara was heading into shock from all the pain he was going through. He couldn't think, could only feel the pain, and could only see the shadow of Orochimaru hovering over him with a large object that looked big then the both of them.

"And just for further measures…"

Anko angrily slammed down her third glass of wine and grimaced at the lingering taste of the fruits.

"Where the Hell could he have gone?" she asked herself. "He's always pulling stuff like this." She gritted her teeth. "Damn I hate him some-…"

She saw a red object out of the corner of her eyes and then saw a red rose as it brushed her cheek. It was put in her hand as Orochimaru strolled around to his seat.

"Sorry, there was more than one person wanting to buy a flower for a beautiful girl at the flower shop." He charmed.

Anko smiled, despite her anger and slight drunkenness.

"So," she began as she twirled the flower between her fingers. "Want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Sounds like a great idea."

He helped her gather their things and led her out the door just as a police car and an ambulance sped past them into the alleyway he had been at moments before.


	3. Should've known better Ino!

Next up: **Ino**

…O…o…O…

Anko rubbed her arms as she got up to see who in God's name was knocking on her door that early in the chilly, October morning. Orochimaru's T-shirt provided little protection against the cold wind as the door was abruptly opened by a tall, blond vixen who began shouting and waving a folded up newspaper in her face. "Anko! Anko did you hear!"

Anko blinked away the killing urge. "Good morning to you too, Ino." Anko growled. She stretched her arms and ran a hand through her bed hair. "What are you here for?"

Ino didn't answer her; she was too interested in the clothes Anko was wearing. She smirked, all knowing. "I guess Orochimaru-kun gave you a birthday present last night, huh?"

Anko rolled her eyes; damn blond acted like she hadn't lost her virginity to that Nara fellow. "Yes, Ino, Orochimaru took me out to dinner and we came home to make fucking, hot love. Now, tell me what is so important that you had to wake me up at six in the damn morning."

Ino's smiling lips twitched and she cleared her throat. "Well, uh…" she opened the newspaper she was holding and showed her a black and white picture of a body bag being carried away by two medics. "Deidara…was killed yesterday."

Anko's eyes widened, the fatigue completely dying out. "What? How?"

Ino winced and turned the paper back to herself. "The police think he fell off a building. He was drunk, his head was just smashed, and both his arms were broken."

Anko shuddered, but felt somewhat of a reassurance. Deidara had been a heavy drinker since he was thirteen and Anko had a few memories of when he would perform dangerous stunts in order to impress her and his cousin, Ino.

She had been very tight with the two of them since she was a child, but as they grew older, Anko had sensed very unhealthy vibes coming from them that she distanced herself from…that's how she met Orochimaru. It was very ironic how Deidara and Ino hated him.

"Looks like he met his match this time." She whispered, giving Ino a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry, I know that you and Deidara where close, even though you were just cousins."

Ino shrugged and smiled. "He always was asking for it." She wrapped a sisterly arm around Anko's shoulders. "But hey, let's not start the morning off in gray, huh?"

Anko didn't have time to respond before she was pushed onto the couch were Ino flopped down beside her. "So…this thing between you and Orochimaru…How much longer do you think it'll last?"

Anko eyed her…acquaintance with uneasiness.

"Just wondering, I mean come on," she laughed nervously, leaning back in a cool position. "You guys have been going on for, what, eight months now? And you're already having sex without moving in with each other…I hardly doubt that he's going to want to stick around now that you've given him your goods-…"

"And I don't see how it's any of you damn business!" Anko hollered, standing to stare down at the blond. She began storming away when Ino grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just…" Her hands slid into a circular embrace around Anko's waist. "I just don't want to see you get hurt…by him."

Anko's face began to heat up slightly by the amount of contact Ino was giving her. She felt the younger girl's pelvis press against hers, which sent a wave of some unnamable emotion through her. "Ino-…"

"Shh…" Ino whistled. Her nose slightly nuzzled Anko's cheek. "Hush,_, _let me take care of you…"

Just before Anko possibly killed Ino, a deep, male voice echoed throughout the small living room. "Morning, ladies."

Ino jumped away from Anko and stared at Orochimaru's leaning, shirtless form like a deer in headlights. Anko cleared her throat and straightened out _her _T-shirt.

Orochimaru studied them closely, smiling all the while. "Ino, what brings you here so early this…fine morning?"

Ino was so stunned that she couldn't speak. She felt like she was seventeen again; her father walking in on her and Shikamaru just as they had finished having sex. Humiliation and anger was clear on her lightly pink face and all she could do was glare at the man who had interrupted her advances.

"I suppose you'll be leaving now." Orochimaru commented, looking at her with a glare of his own. "There's not much reason for you to be here, now."

Ino huffed and turned to the door, slamming it as she left.

Anko winced slightly and turned to her lover, blushing slightly and scratched her head to rack out some kind of answer.

Orochimaru laughed to reassure her. "I personally can't blame the girl, everyone is attracted to you."

Anko's eyes softened. "Jealous?"

Orochimaru seemed deep in thought of this question. Instead of giving Anko an answer, he approached her and pulled his shirt over her head, so that she was left only in her tank top and underwear.

"Very." He said, throwing to article of clothing over his shoulder and pushing her onto the couch. His look of lust as he kissed her neck faded into one pure hate for the blond-headed vixen.

…o…O…o

No one heard Ino's screams of humiliation and anger; her parents weren't home and the neighbors had grown immune to it after a couple of years. The mirror reflecting Ino's image shattered as she started demolishing her room.

"That bastard!" she screamed as she flipped her mattress over. "He's so wrong for her! Anko doesn't belong with him!"

Her dresser turned over as she threw her mattress across the room. Now that the place was in ruins, she dropped to her knees and gripped the white carpet with bloody hands.

"Why? Why doesn't Anko see how much I love her?" she brought her knees to her chin and hugged them for comfort. "I know I've showed her…I'm sure of it."

She looked at her bruised arms.

"Every diet, every piece of clothing I've worn, every smile has been just for her. I thought when I started dating Shikamaru, she would've seen more clearly, but then that Orochimaru showed up and took her away."

Her hands curled up into tight fists.

"She had to see my love, she just had to! It's that Orochimaru's fault! He took her away from me, just like Deidara tried to!" her lips coiled into a psychotic grin. "Deidara's dead now. I don't have to fight him for Anko now!"

She looked to her left and crawled over the disastrous floor to an out-of-place square of carpet. She pulled it aside and clawed at the wooded board under it until it came up. She pulled out a little brown box and gingerly set the top aside. Inside were a long needle and a vile of a yellow-green substance, her shaky hands pulled out the needle and plunged it into vile.

"Anko just doesn't know how to show me." She reassured herself. "But I'll help her." She felt the syringe like it was the most precious thing in the world. "This will make her understand. And once she does, she'll want to be with me!"

She clutched the syringe tightly, lying on her back and laughed maniacally at the ceiling.

"Praise me, Deidara-kun! I'm going to do what you would never have!" she continued shrieking as she looked into the broken mirror beside her. Her laughter barely halted when she saw Orochimaru in one of the jagged pieces. She snickered at his still form and turned on her side so that she could face him. "Breaking and entering is illegal, you know."

He didn't answer, but the glare on his face portrayed every emotion on his face. He studied the snickering, crazed girl with disgust. He was so pleased that Anko had better taste than to fawn over someone like the girl on her back.

His eyes fell to long syringe she was hugging like a stuffed animal to her chest. He smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were about to kill yourself and I stopped you." He chuckled and turned his back to her "Well please, do continue. Don't let me help you think t-…"

His entire body froze as something drove slowly and painfully into his spinal cord. He was able to take in a tiny breath of air as the girl who had plunged it there pulled the tool out. He panted as warmness filled him and emptied into coldness over and over again. He heard Ino cackle.

"Such a shame looks like I'm going to have to steal another syringe from Mom's medicine bag. Good thing the hormone booster's all right." She laughed again and straddled Orochimaru's waist. "You're such a waste of everything, you know that?" She growled through her smirk. "But once you're dead, Anko will have to run to someone who can take all her pain away," she bent down and whispered the last words in his ear. "Someone to take care of that pretty little pussy of hers while you're gone."

Ino shrieked as she flipped onto her back and was crushed by Orochimaru's body. The syringe was torn from her grasp and driven straight through her arm. She screamed, but was silenced by Orochimaru's sweaty palm.

"Shhh." He snickered, pulling the panting blond to her feet and kept her standing with a hand around her neck. "Now let me make this so clear to you, my dear, that you'll be able to see every pore on your body through it. Stay away…from Anko." He let her slip to the ground and turned to leave, one of his hands touching the sensitive spot on his spine.

He was barely in the living room when he heard quick footsteps and a screech as a heavy weight jumped on his back. He fought with the girl, trying to keep the bloody syringe that she now held to his neck from piercing his throat.

"I'll never leave Anko!" Her grip tightened around his neck and even someone as cool and impassive as Orochimaru started to panic.

He looked around for a way out but all his thoughts were slipping away along with his oxygen. The only thing that his subconscious told him to do was back up in hopes that she'd hit something to make her let go.

He stumbled backwards until he tripped all together with Ino under his back. They rolled over and over again until Orochimaru got a good enough grip on her to swing her off of him. All he heard was a crash and a scream. As soon as he could breathe normally again, he looked up to find where the psychotic blond had gone. All he saw was a glass of a broken window and the cries of Ino.

He got up and staggered to the window to see Ino holding on with one hand to the sill for dear life. The psychotic look was still there but there was now pain and fear in those blue depts. He smirked and bent over as to help her only to grab a hand full of her blond locks. Her struggles had no effect on him at all. In fact he rather liked it.

She screamed and clawed at his hands to make him release the strands of hair slowly being pulled from their roots.

Orochimaru shook her slightly so that he'd get her attention. "You know what I've just realized?"

Her eyes widened, a tear running down one for she knew that this was her end.

He licked his lips before continuing. "I really hate blonds."

With that released her and watched her fall down to her death, three more stories below. The tears raining from her eyes seemed so slow; he wanted them to hurry up. His eyes widened as a care drove up right under her and stopped. The scene was normal again as Ino crashed into the windshield.

He gasped, because the whole thing was the invigorating. He watched Ino's parents jump out of the car. He saw the woman screamed at bloody murder and drop to her knees while the man just stared paralyzed at Ino's broken body.

Orochimaru for some reason could not look away from Ino's eyes; hate filled and lustful till the very end. He finally turned away and left the house casually and made the short walk to Anko's apartment.

She was sleeping peacefully, just as he had left her under a warm blanket. He was quiet when he entered but Anko still awoke.

"Where've you been?" She yawned.

He stayed in the shadow so that she wouldn't see the cuts and blood on his clothes. "Just had to fix a problem outside; everything's fine now."

She nodded and fell back into sleep.

He stared at her for a very long time, his mind not able to grasp the fact that he had just killed another living being. But each time her slim form moved up and down, it didn't to him matter at all. No one would ever take _his_ Anko away from him.

No one.


	4. Itachi NO!

And finally: **Itachi**

...o...O...o...

"This…I just can't believe it." Anko muttered. Orochimaru wrapped an arm around her back; kept his joy contained for her sake. They had just learned of Ino's death and Anko was more in shock than grief. "She was just here this morning and now…" She buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"I know," Orochimaru soothed. "But everything's going to be all right."

Anko shot out of his embrace and glared him down. "How can you say things like that? Orochimaru, you just don't know." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, her mind playing memories both good and bad. "Back then, after my parents died and I ran away from child services…They became my family. Deidara let me live with him and Itachi in that little apartment of theirs, they taught me how to steal and stand up against people, how to survive until I was old enough to go a different route."

She felt Orochimaru stand up and turned to her.

"Itachi was like an older brother to me. He came with me every time I went into the city and kept Deidara away from me when he became too unbearable." She smiled; she missed Itachi-kun.

"Then we found Deidara's cousin Ino, a proper school girl who wanted to taste blood and sex above anything else. She started…flirting with all of us, even Deidara, but she became the final piece to our pack." She uncrossed her arms. "Then Itachi left to visit his family in the hospital; they all had caught influenza. I haven't seen him since." She looked up at him and touched his face gently. "Then you showed up."

His hand wrapped around hers. "The best thing that could have ever happened to me."

She laughed slightly and hugged him closely. "I'm so glad I have you right now."

He returned her embrace, but he was frowning. _'I did all of this for you, Anko, please don't grieve like this.'_

Two days later, Anko and Orochimaru went to watch the funeral services. The day was unusually cheerful for a service, like Orochimaru's mood was at first as he watched the pallbearers carry Deidara's and Ino's bodies to the caskets to be burned later. Ino's parents had reluctantly agreed to cremate both Ino and Deidara together and mix their ashes together so that the two would always be together.

Soon enough more of their family began to file in. Shikamaru, Ino's former lover, was there with his new girlfriend, Temari, and his parents. Old school friends that Ino had know showed up as well, all looking like women from super-model magazines with black mascara running from their eyes as they grieved. Orochimaru's fist kept shaking as he heard the sobs from the crowd of church people.

"_How could they cry for people like them?' _he asked himself. _"They tried to force Anko! They would've taken her away and done God-knows-what to her!' _he glanced calmly at the girl he was thinking of_. _She looked very sad, but there were no tears in her eyes. _"Good girl." _He said to himself as he wrapped an encouraging arm around her shoulders.

Later, as the services ended and groups of sobbing people began to leave, one other dry-eyed individual stepped out from the shadows and snuck up behind Anko and brushed her face with a white rose. "Who knew such beautiful things could come out of death."

She turned to the person and her face changed into one of shock as remembrance filled her mind. "Itachi!"

The Uchiha twirled the rose in between his fingers. "I heard of Deidara and Ino, it only seemed fitting to come back and pay my respects." He held out the rose to her and she took it.

Orochimaru was by her side half a second later, trying to conceal his rage. "And you are?"

Itachi met the eyes of Orochimaru; all he could see was the darkness that was in his own. He nodded to the older man. "Itachi Uchiha."

Orochimaru stifled a nod back. _'Now I have to do the whole damn thing over again.'_

Anko knew that her boyfriend's possessive armor was coming on, so she tried to soften the subject out. "So, Itachi…It's been so long, how are your parents and brother?"

His expression didn't change, but a strange light flickered in his eyes. "They're all dead Anko."

Anko held in a gasp. "I'm…"

"Don't worry about it." He assured her, sighing. "It couldn't have been helped." His fingers scratched at his palm for a short while before he met the faces of Orochimaru and Anko again. "I'll be heading off now." His hand touched Anko's face passionately. "It's so good to see you again."

Anko smiled and watched him leave again; just as she had done a year before.

Orochimaru's face was impassive, but his blood was boiling. _"I'm going to cut that damn hand off!"_

Itachi watched the small rain clouds file up to consume the blue sky above. He wasn't sure why he was watching this but the blue brought him a sense of piece.

"I suppose even people like Ino and Deidara go to heaven." He whispered. He sighed and began making his way into the depressing outskirts of the city; to the house he, Deidara, and Anko had spent most of their lives at.

The two stories, two-bedroom cottage-like house reeked of mildew and was covered with at least a foot of dust on everything. The few pieces of furniture that had been left behind before everyone moved out were either rotting or in pieces.

He looked up the stairs where the bedrooms were held, the very places where he, Anko, and Deidara had spent many amazing nights in.

He studied the room he and Deidara had to share when Anko moved in. The small, two-person bed was no longer there, but the dresser was still in half a piece and there was still a piece or two of mouth-eaten shirts still on their hangers. They were most likely Deidara's since Itachi took everything with him when he left.

He sighed and left to the room across from the one that was Anko's.

Unlike the other, everything was still in place. Her bed was without sheets and the dresser she had spent so many days drawing on was still in one piece with the sketches of funny faces and words still deeply embedded in the wood.

A creak brought him out of his observation and his sense sparked. He swallowed a lump of emotion and turned to the person at the doorway. He couldn't fully recognize the person but there was a great familiarization in the shadows cloaking him.

"She used to speak of this place often."

Itachi's eyes furrowed as he recognized Orochimaru's honey-like, yet dark voice. "I'm surprised, she wanted so badly to get away from here when she met you."

Orochimaru laughed. "I was referring to the memories she discussed with me." He crept closer to Itachi until they were only inches apart. "You and that Deidara did some very sick things to her…" his gaze lifted for a few seconds to study the room. "In this room, in fact."

Itachi's heart started to race. He knew exactly what Orochimaru was getting at but he didn't want to relive that part of his life. He brushed past Orochimaru who yelled after her. "You took advantage of a drugged girl."

He halted at the edge of the stairs and squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat ran down his back as flashes of Deidara and Anko in orange candlelight ran through his mind. He flinched when Orochimaru's hands clashed down on his shoulders and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"You drugged and _raped_Anko. You took advantage of _my_ girl and you ran away to avoid the consequences."

Itachi shot around to face him despite the little amount of room he had to fight. "I left because I would have killed Deidara if I had stayed. He drugged me, too! Anko promised that everything was going to be all right, so I left!"

"But you lied about your reasons for leaving. The "my parents and little brother are dying" was very encouraging, but so damn pathetic. I must say, though, you could've come up with so much better, Itachi-kun."

Itachi glared at him. "Why have you followed me?"

Orochimaru began to corner Itachi until he had to grab onto the rail to keep himself from falling down. "I'm…" he laughed slightly " very…possessive of what belongs to me."

"You're comparing Anko to a possession?"

"In a literal sense, yes. You see, Mr. Uchiha, I love Anko. I love her so much that I'd do absolutely anything for her." he kept edging Itachi off the stairs but he stood his ground no matter how close he got. His hand gripped the railing right beside Itachi's hand. "But I ask you, Itachi, how can I do that if when so many people try to take her from me, hmm?"

Small sweat beads formed at Itachi's brow. His eyes searched for a distraction, anything that could help him get away from this lunatic. His eyes met the hand next to his and widened. His skin under his fingers was rusty red, blood red. Something in his mind clicked.

"Deidara and Ino…they died practically at the same time…" he muttered out loud. His eyes met the dazed ones of Orochimaru. "Not to mention they had so much in common than just being related…"

Orochimaru actually looked slightly worried now. But all his emotions were deeply embedded in his eyes.

"They both had an in fascination with Anko, for one."

Orochimaru's eyes became slits.

"And both knew how attached you were to her, yet they both liked swimming in those kind of waters."

Orochimaru backed up a few feet. The images of Deidara and Ino flashed through his mind. Their blond heads were soaked in their own blood, their chests repulsing as their air started to leave their lungs. A cruel smile spread over his face. _"I killed them because they would have hurt her again. I did it for Anko. My Anko.'_

"You're a possessive little twit." Itachi spoke up.

Orochimaru looked up at him with malice. "I don't expect someone like you to understand. You see, when you love someone so much, you'll do anything to make sure that they are always with you."

Itachi smirked to Orochimaru's surprise. "We'll see how much she'll want to be with you once she finds out who killed her friends."

Orochimaru glared at him. "You're going to break her heart."

Itachi shook his head. "Then I'll just stick around to mend it back together."

Orochimaru's guard control snapped. He charged at the boy and made a successful punch at his gut. But instead of getting the pleasure to watch him fall to his death, he was entangled into Itachi and they both rolled over and over down the flight of stairs. They separated with a pop as they hit the floor, breaking one of the railings.

Orochimaru looked up to see Itachi on his stomach unmoving. He smirked and slowly tested his ability to move by standing, he was a little shaky in the legs and his head was throbbing but he'd be fine when the soreness wore off in a few days.

But to his deep displeasure, Itachi coughed and his dark eyes opened to slits.

Orochimaru growled and looked around until his eyes met a piece of the stair railing Itachi had hit his head on earlier. He used his foot to turn Itachi onto his back so that he could get on last look at that impassive face before he destroyed it forever.

"You touched her today." He told the zoned out man.

Itachi couldn't make sense of what was going on entirely. Both those words of Orochimaru seemed to trigger an obsession that he had locked away in his mind.

"And I hate it when Anko feels someone else's touch rewarding. So I have to wipe out as many of those contestants as possible, so that she'll become reliant on my touch alone. I really do hope you understand."

Itachi's eyes closed. He was done fighting, so he surrendered.

Orochimaru face was twisted with insanity as he brought the railing down on his face and head over and over again. His heavy breathing turned into maniac tic laughter at the sight of Itachi's blood going everywhere.

"I'd wish you'd do it again!" he shouted at the dead man.

The railing finally broke and Orochimaru just stared with wide eyes and a crazed grin. "I'd wish you'd do it again…"

He dropped to his knees, droplets of blood jumping up and splashing him as he hit the pool of blood. His shrieks of laughter echoed through the empty house and beyond, but only fell upon death ears.

* * *

"Orochimaru?" Anko called out into Orochimaru's empty apartment. She sighed and turned on the light. Orochimaru kept a very clean apartment unlike most men. Anko laughed when she thought how someone so seemingly organized could be so wild and messy… in other places.

She mindlessly went to his room and was hit with a terrible smell as she opened the door. She gasped and covered her eyes and nose as the all too familiar scent of blood hit her senses.

He peaked through her watery eyes and looked around the room. Nothing was there to indicate a death of any sort, so she snuck into the connected bathroom. She ran her hand along the wall to find the light switch to get her better prepared for the ghastly scene she was about to see.

Her eyes widened. The white, porcelain sink and bathtub were stained with dried blood. Beside it were blue jeans and a white shirt crumpled up in a bloody heap. She picked them up and studied them.

"How did this happen?" She dropped the clothes and looked around for some indication to the mystery.

_"Did he hurt himself when he left the other night?"_ She thought about the occurrences of the last couple of days. She shuddered at the deaths of her former comrades. They had died so terribly…so quickly…so…

Something in Anko's mind snapped just then. He disappeared after Deidara left that night. He left her after Ino had tried to seduce her. No, there was no way. Her boyfriend, the man she fell in love with every day, the one who helped her renew her life, could be a monster.

She forced herself to look at the clothing again.

There was too much blood on it to belong to just one person.


	5. Orochimaru's winnings and losses

Orochimaru was shaking with jittery laughter as he ran up the stair two at a time. "I did it!" He said as he threw open the door of his apartment and kicking it shut with his foot. "They're all dead, no one can get to her anymore!" he screamed with laughter.

He collapsed against the wall, still roaring with laughter as his blood coated hand searched for the light switch. He found it and turned it on. His laughter halted and his smiled disappeared as his eyes landed on the woman standing in the middle of his living room with her arms crossed and head down.

Usually, Orochimaru would been quite turned one by the sight of his girlfriend standing clad only in one of his shirts, but it was what was on the shirt that caused his stomach to go cold.

She was wearing the white, blood-stained, long sleeved shirt and jeans he had been wearing when he had broken Deidara's arms and pulled most of Ino's hair out. She knew the truth, she knew what sin he had committed.

"You like it?" she asked in a low voice.

Orochimaru stared at her in fear. "I…"

She walked slightly closer to him. So beautiful.

"Does it look better on me…than it did on you when you slaughtered Deidara and Ino?"

He gasped at the coldness and hatred in her voice.

"I knew something like this would happen." She rasped, her hand clutching on of stained areas on her chest. "You were always shooting death glares at people who even batted their eyes at me and would threaten any one, man or woman, who tried to talk to me. But…" Her hand clenched the shirt even tighter; her face was plagued with anger and…guilt?

"Why?" she screamed at him. "Why Deidara and Ino? You knew what they meant to me!"

Orochimaru looked at the ground.

"Why!" she shouted again, causing him to jump slightly. "Damn it, answer me!"

Tears were swelling up in the corners of her eyes now. Crying was something she hadn't done since the night Itachi and Deidara raped her and she went to Orochimaru for comfort. There was always something about him that made her fell so at ease and happy, even when he acted like an ass. But now that the images of the comrades whom she had hated yet loved so much were flashing across her mind, she hated him.

"Because…" he choked out, his hands curled up into fists and he looked up at her. His hair covered half his face, as if he were deciding between the right and wrong. "Because…I love you, Anko."

Anko's eyes widened and her stomach went cold; there was something so wrong about how he said that.

"I love you, Anko. I love you so much."

Anko started to step back as he staggered closer.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you…like Itachi and Deidara did."

She gasped. "Itachi? You got Itachi, too?"

"I had to." His shaky reached out to her, but she ducked from it and ran, only to be grabbed surprisingly gently.

"Anko." He said as he tried to contain her. Her struggles caused both of them to fall back onto the floor. She kicked and tried to squirm out from under him but he in such a gingerly way forced both of her hands beside her head and straddled her to keep her from kicking her. "Anko, stop."

He forced his mouth down on hers and muffled her screams of hate and pain. They remained in that position until Anko could only shake.

"I can't imagine," he stated in between pecks around her neck. "someone else ever kissing you," his hands cautiously left her wrists and traveled slowly to the area below her breasts "touching you," one of his hands went back up to a strayed tear and wiped it away and cupped her cheek "or loving you, Anko. I want you to be mine and mine alone." He eased off of her slightly. He was going to allow her this one choice, or she could join her "friends" in the afterlife.

Anko stared at him in disbelief. Was this truly who she had fallen in love with a year ago? This possessive, crazed, yet wonderful monster, who was willing to destroy her demons for her. Her own shaking hands traveled to his waist, holding it like he had held her arms, keeping him from an escape. One reached up to cup his cheek. "I…"

She did love him. She loved his strength, his jealousy, and every little thing. However, there was a time when she felt the same about Itachi, Deidara, and Ino.

"I do understand…but loved them, too."

Orochimaru frowned.

"Just please get off me."

His teeth gnashed together and he yanked her up with force he had never used on her. He threw her into a wall and grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place.

"How can you not understand?" he raged. "Do you not remember the night you came to me after what they did to you?"

Anko squeezed her eyes shut, the memories nowhere near welcomed.

"Itachi and Deidara drugged and raped you! And that fucking Ino just watched. So help me God, Anko, I stayed neutral for your sake then, but I will be damned that I'd do it now just because you fucking forgave them!"

"Shut up!"

He yanked her chin up. "No, dear, _you _shut up." He kissed her harshly, not caring if it hurt her. One of his hands crept down to the jeans she was wearing and tried to undo the buttons while she struggled.

"Orochimaru," she got a leg to his stomach. "STOP!"

She kicked him so that he stumbled back and fell over the coffee table sitting there.

He stayed on his side for a moment, his adrenalin slowly fading away. He was no better than them, forcing himself on her like he had tried to. He sat up on one knee and stared at her curled up form on the wall. She looked so scared, so much like she had that night two years ago. He watched her stand up, her arms curled against her chest.

Something was controlling her actions. The thing made her walk to him, to stare at him, to crouch down to his level. She was looking at the face of a monster, which thought of her to be his whole world. This was so terrifying to her, yet so wholesome. Her slender arms circled his neck and closed him in a tight embrace.

"You're crazy." She cried. "You're so fucking crazy."

He copied her motions. "But you love it so much."

…

A few hours later, Anko was staring at the shadows dancing on his wall to the rhythm of his hand stroking her back.

She was covered with sweat and his body was burning next to her, yet her entire being was still so cold. But there was no longer a sense of remorse or anger, just fulfillment. She kept trying to think of why she had felt that way earlier. She knew it had something to do with two blonds and a pacifist liar, but she couldn't even remember what they looked like so she couldn't match up anything.

Her memories of her old world were fading like the scent of blood on the clothes Orochimaru had ripped off of her.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
